


the sun and the moon

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma





	the sun and the moon

Hansol always looked up to Seungkwan like he was the sun.

Seungkwan did not know it (as if Hansol ever had the intention to tell such ridiculous thing to Seungkwan. He could already vision the look on Seungkwan face if he ever heard such thing) because Seungkwan was too busy looking somewhere else. Lately, Seungkwan was always with Mingyu.

Hansol could not help but to admit that he envied Mingyu for being too close to Seungkwan (of course, Hansol was a lot closer to Seungkwan than Mingyu will ever be but it seemed like they were inside this bubble where only the both of them exist).

Seungkwan will never know how Hansol was the one who submitted his Algebra homework and written it as Seungkwan’s name so Seungkwan would not be punished. Hansol would rather take the blame. Hansol knew how busy Seungkwan was, trying to manage his mother’s restaurant and trying to educate himself at the same time, thus he decided to help Seungkwan without telling him.

Seungkwan panicked when he realized that they had homework, but decided to brush it off when he found out that he was saved from being punished. That day was a blur for Seungkwan as he dozed off during the lesson, while Hansol desperately attempted to cover the sight of snoring Seungkwan by standing in front of his desk (Hansol was punished to stand up the whole lesson and he was situated in front of Seungkwan).

There were a lot of things Hansol did for Seungkwan without him knowing because Hansol really like secretly being his hero.

Seungkwan did not know that Hansol would do anything to protect Seungkwan because to Hansol, Seungkwan was the sun.

 

 

Seungkwan always looked up to Hansol like he was the moon.

Seungkwan would do anything for Hansol. One time when they were having a marathon in school, Hansol accidentally tripped on a rock and twisted his knee. They were only a few metres away from the finishing line and as much as Seungkwan wanted to win the marathon, he could not just leave Hansol behind.

With a soft sigh, he bent down and motioned Hansol to hop onto his back. Hansol refused at first, insisting that he could walk but wince the moment he tried to prove his point. He managed to get Hansol on his back and gave the boy a piggy back ride all the way to school. His back hurt but he cherished those moment because he like how he could feel the beat of Hansol’s heart against his back and how he softly breathe against his ear.

But lately Hansol was always hanging out with their senior, Seungcheol, the charismatic guy. Seungkwan did not like him because he was annoying (but really, he did not like the guy because he was too close to Hansol — like he was stealing Hansol away from him). Seungkwan hated how the both of them would always seem like they were in their own world when they talk and they usually talk about things that Seungkwan did not care about.

Seungkwan would only roll his eyes when he saw Seungcheol, and tell Mingyu what an asshat Seungcheol was and both of them would share a laugh.

Hansol will never know how much Seungkwan loved him because Seungkwan would never want to experience a heartbreak. After all, Hansol seemed like he was into Seungcheol anyway. Despite this, Hansol will always be Seungkwan’s moon.

 

 

Hansol and Seungkwan loved each other like the moon loved the sun. Only, both of them thought that the other was always looking at the ground.


End file.
